<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To House or To Heart by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412697">To House or To Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous'>Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Canon Universe, Clothing Porn, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Ratings: PG, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexsandr Kallus is finally of age to be married off and his family is eager for his fortune to be merged with another young aristocrat's. The engagement is set. The financials have been sorted. Everything is going according to plan.</p><p>Until a young Lasat visiting with his adopted sister run into Alex and makes him wonder whether he wants to give up his duty and family honor for true love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Sabine Wren/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Secret Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugust/gifts">theaugust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so.<br/>I was going to wait to post this until it was finished but then it ended up far too long and well...I got impatient.<br/>This fic is almost ENTIRELY inspired by "The Gift of Love" (1978). My bf forced us to watch it this year and GOODNESS I'm obsessed.<br/>For bonus inspirational context, check out "Honeybee" by Steam Powered Giraffe<br/>Also, it's set pre-Clone Wars because I wanted to put Zeb and Kal in pretty clothing so deal with it lol</p><p>And, theaugust, your prompt of "I will happy with literally anything involving Kallus and Zeb because I’m obsessed" was both awesome and a pain because I changed my idea like FIVE TIMES but I'm glad this is the one that I ended up with and I hope you are too! Enjoy and Happy Kalluzebmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You understand, Alexsandr?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up at his father, draped in the royal blue and silver colors of his family’s house. His fingers were lined with jeweled rings, showing off his financial status, and his dark blonde hair was swept up in one of the more masculine updos of the time, held in place by a miniature replica of the family sword that Alex could never remember not being above the mantle in the foyer. His own long, golden locks were pinned in a similar manner, silver chains with cerulean gems braided into it, criss-crossing his crown and holding the impressive amount of hair up off of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, father,” Alex replied, then sent a nervous smile over to his...apparent fiance. Elaina sat across the table from him in a deep green gown that had sheer sleeves and she wore a magnificent headdress over her raven hair with blue feathers of a bird native to some outer-rim world he had forgotten. Though Alex could tell that she was beautiful, he had absolutely no interest in her. Still, he reached his hand out above the table, palm up. “I’m delighted to be engaged to you, Elaina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I, you,” Elaina returned the nervous smile and placed her hand in Alex’s, causing the rest of the room, their parents, to politely clap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that that’s settled,” Elaina’s father boomed, his large voice echoing throughout the room, “let’s take a look at the financials.” Within seconds, both sets of parents had retired to a second room, likely Kallus Sr’s office. Elaina had pulled her hand away as soon as her parents were out of sight and Alex was relieved as he returned his own hand to his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you er…” Alex struggled to think of any topic of conversation to make the situation less awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Elaina spoke up, “do you have a room for me to lie down? The excitement of the day has me absolutely worn out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Alex smiled, the relief probably more visible on his face than he meant it to be. He stood up and crooked his arm, allowing Elaina to grab it. “Come with me.” She stood up from her chair gracefully, as any good coruscanti aristocrat would. The predictability of it all sickened Alex sometimes. Once she accepted his arm, he led her down the hall to the guest bedroom. They were quiet as they walked and Alex only left her with a chaste goodbye when he closed the door to the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She gone?” Alex heard his friend’s voice come from one of the hidden servant panels in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Avery,” he stepped away from the wall, allowing a lithe redhead sporting a short haircut to climb out of the panel, then replace it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, ugh,” Avery brushed off their servant’s uniform, a blue tunic and black trousers, adjusted the black scarf that held their hair in place, then fell in step with Alex as they walked down the hall. “I’m bored. Let’s do something fun...hmm...oh! Let's go to the Plaza!” They jogged in front of Alex, then turned around, walking backwards so they could still face him while they walked. “There’s this new caf place, and they say they import their beans from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dathomir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Avery’s eyebrows wiggled and they grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes but smirked. “I shouldn’t be enabling your addiction, but, stars, I need to get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to oblige,” Avery gave Alex a faux-salute. “I’ll get our cloaks.” As Avery jogged off, Alex headed to the foyer. His parents wouldn’t miss him. Not when they had so many credits to discuss. He was only waiting for a few minutes before Avery walked up to him, holding one of his more casual black cloaks and wearing a similar, more ragged one themself. In fact, it had probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> his at one point. Ever since they were little, Avery always took Alex’s old, out of fashion clothing and remade it to fit them. Alex thought it was amazing what they could create out of what he saw as just fabric and thread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place called?” Alex asked as Avery opened the door to the private hangar bay for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, something pretentious like ‘caf’ but in Mon Calamari or whatever,” Avery waved their hand, then got in the driver’s seat of the hovercar they chose. Once Alex was seated securely in the passenger seat, Avery pushed a couple buttons, closing the hood above them, and opening the bay door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The upper levels of Coruscant slowly came into view, luxury hovercars and speeders zooming past. Up here, only the very wealthy of the planet were allowed to traverse the massive city under open skies. Avery had once told him that they thought the sky was a myth until their mother had come to work for the Kallus family. He couldn’t imagine a life without it. Avery pulled out of the carport and quickly merged into traffic. Kallus was always mildly concerned about Avery’s driving, especially since they had reminded him time and time again that they were “a skilled pilot, not a safe one.” As if they were reading his mind, Avery dipped down into a second and then third level of traffic, as Alex gripped his harness and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love this thing!” Avery whooped, hitting the shifter on the middle console and speeding off towards the plaza. Monument Plaza was one of the only places in the upper levels that lower levelers were able to go and Alex loved going. Not only did he get to enjoy the trinkets in small shops and have some of the most authentic off-world food in the galaxy, but no one knew who he was. It was refreshing to not have to act a certain way or be bogged down with the expectations and weight of the Kallus name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One mildly nauseating ride later, Alex and Avery had made it to the parking structure and after handing off a credit chip to the attendant, walked out into the square. Shops and restaurants lined the street that circled around a large structure that was the centerpiece of the courtyard, and delicious smells wafted through the air, coming from street vendors and bakeries with open doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where is this place?” Alex asked, pulling his cloak tighter around himself, and pulling the hood up over his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just over here, I think,” Avery mused, twisting their mouth as they scanned the street. As Avery figured out where they were going, Alex occupied his time with admiring the decorations and lights that were being put up for the snow season. The festival was in the coming weeks, wasn’t it? Just as he thought about what he might want to give them for the holiday, Avery grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the left side of the plaza. As they walked, Alex continued to take in the festive feeling that flowed through the air. It warmed his heart more and more the closer it got to festival week. Soon, the shop came into view and Avery was right. The name of the place was written in some language that Alex had never seen before and looked like it served things called something like “Ondarion Death Tea” or “Ryloth Chai Bubblers”. It looked busy, but not too crowded, so they moved to get in line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you going to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeb! Watch where you’re--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had just started to turn at the sudden exclamation that had come from behind him when he collided with something very solid, very warm, and currently spilling hot caf all over his shoulder and back. He quickly stepped away, then took a look at who was about to owe him a new cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Karabast!” The large being held his arms away from his body, his own clothing covered in the liquid that used to be in the cup he held in his hand. Alex’s eyes quickly went from angry to curious as he stared and realized that this may be one of those battles that he chose not to pick. While Alex considered himself tall for a human, the being in front of him stood at least a half a head taller. As he spread his arms, he opened his own fur-lined cloak to reveal a--clearly custom tailored--outfit that was of the current fashion, the fabric a deep maroon accented with white. The most curious thing about him though, was the large, cat-like ears that sprouted from his head and the striped, purple, velvety texture of his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--uh, it’s alright,” Alex sighed, taking a closer look at the wet stain on his cloak. “Avery, this will come out, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery took a look at the fabric and raised an eyebrow. “In some lifetime or another, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemmie buy yeh a drink at least,” the being offered, giving Alex a crooked smile. “”M Zeb, by the way. This is Sabine.” He gestured beside him at a thin, petite woman who chose to wear form-fitting clothing, an uncommon choice for the city. Sabine’s hair was also exotic; Short and wildly colored. The most interesting thing about her was the breastplate she wore, clearly made of Mandalorian beskar, even though it was brightly colored with, what looked like, her own designs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Avery stepped forward. “That would be great, wouldn’t it, Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes,” Alex returned Zeb’s smile with a soft one of his own, then shot a quick glare at Avery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Zeb grinned and put an arm around Alex, leading him to the caf queue. “So, are yeh from around here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Avery answered again, before Alex could speak. “We work for one of the elite houses.” He wished he didn’t rely on Avery so much while he was out amongst the public, but they always knew what to say and could get them out of anything. It was common for Alex to let Avery tell people that they worked with him instead of for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk a lot,” Sabine finally said, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brood a lot,” Avery retorted, narrowing their eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery!” Alex hissed, chastising his employee. Even though he and Avery had grown up together and were more like siblings, he was constantly reminded by his parents that they were in fact NOT and they were just a servant. Avery glared at him, but shut their mouth as instructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s true,” Zeb chuckled. “She does brood a lot.” Alex smiled at the low rumble of a laugh that rolled out of Zeb’s chest. He realized that Zeb’s large hand was still around his shoulder, and Alex blushed a bit. It was warm and secure and it was something he could see himself getting used to feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are you all from?” Alex asked. “You’re clearly not from Coruscant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m from Lasan,” Zeb replied. “Sabine ‘ere is from eh...well, we just say she’s from Lasan, too. I was just a kit, mehself when she came to stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never met a Lasat,” Alex mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeh have now,” Zeb gave Alex another low chuckle just as they reached the order counter. The group of four gave their orders and Zeb paid promptly, guiding Alex to the other side of the shop once he was done. “Have yeh ever been here before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this shop, no,” Alex remarked, looking over at Avery, who was amazingly in deep conversation with Sabine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sabine dragged me here,” Zeb sighed. “Said the beans--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--Were imported from Dathomir,” Alex laughed. “That’s exactly what Avery said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb smiled down at Alex. “Yeh think they really come from there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Alex admitted. “Getting anything off of that planet would be nothing short of a miracle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Zeb started to say as the barista came to deliver their drinks, “lets see if it tastes like they do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zeb raised the arm he had around Alex, it brushed his hair and several pins that had come loose in the hovercar dropped, causing Alex’s hair to lose all structural integrity. Before he knew it, the rest of his hair started to fall, ending at the small of his back. Avery quickly dropped to the ground and started to pick up the pins that were raining down from Alex’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what you’ve done!” Alex cried, backing away from Zeb, trying his best to gather his hair and the various accessories that had started to fall out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I can see that I’ve done is allowed ev’ryone to see just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashkerryl</span>
  </em>
  <span> yer hair is,” Zeb smiled, walking toward Alex, who turned away quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away!” Alex huffed, not looking where he was going and bumping into a chair. It unfortunately collided with his legs, causing him to fall to the floor. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb quickly knelt down and held out his hand. “Lemmie help,” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stopped fidgeting and rose to his knees, hair curtained around his face, then glared up at Zeb. “Haven’t you done enough? Go. Away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb opened his mouth to reply, but then stood up straight and huffed. “Fine then, but I’m taking your caf.” He swiped his cup and Alex’s off the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Alex yelled, narrowing his eyes and frowning at Zebs back as he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine knelt down to whisper something in Avery’s ear, waved at Alex and then grabbed her caf before departing along with Zeb. Alex had no issue with her, but he felt bad that he had to cut Avery’s conversation short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Avery asked, standing up, then offering their hand to help Alex up. “He bumped your hair. He didn’t grab your ass or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took his friend’s hand and stood up. “Let’s just get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery shrugged and grabbed their lonely cup of caf that had been left on the counter. Alex took the lead as they walked out of the shop and headed to the garage. He lifted the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his hair, and tightened it around himself to not just combat the cold, but to remind himself he made the right decision. Avery was right. His hair falling wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was better to let Zeb think he was awful and never want to see him again, than to suffer even more when the subject of Elaina came up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex knew he couldn’t go the way of his sister, running off with a penniless music teacher and breaking their parent’s hearts. But, oh...When he saw Alyss and Braylan together, the love that they shared...Alex hoped day and night that he might have a love just the same. Tears stung his eyes but he shook his head, willing them away. He will marry Elaina. He will make his parents proud. That was his duty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe him,” Zeb growled, frustrated as he walked away from the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me. I saw how you were looking at him,” Sabine smirked as her long strides only barely kept up with Zeb’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dun care,” Zeb continued. “He’s rude and stubborn as a Bantha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on now,” Sabine sighed. “This one is too old, this one is too short...You’re always one about how lonely you are, then, never fails, find something wrong when you find someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t gonna apologize for havin’ standards,” Zeb grumbled as he found a solid stone bench and sat down with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, but…” Sabrine sat down next to him. “Do you really blame him for getting mad? I read that the hair thing can be really important to some Coruscanti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fer the best anyway,” Zeb sighed. “I got to think about Ferrina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Sabine scoffed. “So, you have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>arranged</span>
  </em>
  <span> fiance at home. Who cares? Doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun while you’re here. You know I’ve been having more than enough of my own. What’s the harm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fun isn’t what I’m worried about,” Zeb realized he was still holding Alex’s cup and turned it to see his name written in aurebesh before setting it down on the bench next to him. “What happens when yeh fall in love with one of these locals yeh pick up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fall in love?” Sabine let out a loud laugh. “Oh, I don’t plan on falling in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice for yeh to only fall in love when yeh plan on it,” Zeb mumbled as he gave the cup one last glance, then looked over at Sabine. “Hey, by the way, what were you and Avery in such deep discussion about?” Zeb probed as Sabine turned away, a small flush on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Servant's Soree’,” Sabine replied. “They invited us but said we may have to sneak in or lie about working for someone. They gave me a few house names to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Alex is going, I’m not going,” Zeb declared, adamantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Avery said that he’s got something going on that night instead,” Sabine shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb grinned. “Then count me in.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Elaina couldn’t make it, darling,” Alex’s mother fussed over the buttons on the deep red formal robes he was wearing. “Do you want your father and I to stay home with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I couldn’t spoil your evening,” Alex smiled at his mother and grabbed her hand, the lace from his sleeves tickling his arms when he moved. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, Athena,” Alex’s father walked into the room, adjusting the black and blue jeweled cuffs that complemented the rest of his formal attire. “Alexsandr is getting married soon. He’ll be a man. I have no doubt my son can take care of himself for a night.” His father clapped his shoulder with his large hand and smiled down at Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re sure,” his mother sighed and went to his father’s side, grabbing his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Alex confirmed. “I hope you have a great time at the dinner. I’ll...work on my music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a good boy,” Alex’s mother gushed, appearing to be feeling better about the night. “Let”s be off now, Harrington. We don’t want to be late!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex saw his parents out the door and let out a deep breath, pressing his back against the durasteel of the door once it closed. Across the hall was a mirror and he could see himself, hair once again pulled up and held in place by more pins and clips than he could count. Tonight, there were red jewels on short chains that dangled from his braids and sometimes left chilled, metal kisses on his face when he moved. He could start to feel the cold through the thin, sheer fabric on his back, and stepped away from it after a moment to head down to the servant’s quarters. Avery was probably getting ready for the Servant’s Soree, and Alex was keen to see what they planned to wear this year. Once he reached the stairs, he gathered the light fabric that trailed from his back to avoid tearing it, and walked toward the excited chattering that he could already hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex!” Avery cried, once he came into view. They stood up, draped in rich, green fabric and adorned with golden chains and black beading. Along with the chains, Avery’s hair was pulled back using clips and pins that were not only for stability, but sparkled as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, Avery,” Alex awed, grinning. “You look absolutely amazing.” He took Avery’s hands and laughed. “Sabine isn’t going to know what hit her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Avery rolled their eyes, but couldn’t help from smiling. “We’re just having fun.” They stepped backwards and looked Alex up and down. “What about you, though? Aren’t you supposed to be off at some party with what's-her-face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elaina,” Alex dutifully corrected. “Her uncle was sick, it appears, and she felt her place was with him tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably kriffing someone else,” Avery suggested as they turned to look in the mirror and primp a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oy, I’m not on the clock so you can keep that tone to yourself, thank you,” Avery wiggled a finger in Alex’s direction, but continued to focus on their appearance. “But, hey, since you’re not going there, why not come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the Soiree?” Alex scoffed. “You know my parents would kill me if I went there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Avery replied in a sing-song voice, winking at Alex from their reflection. They turned around and held out a hand. “Come on. I can have you there and back before they return, I promise. After all, I have to be up to serve your breakfast in the morning, don’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at Avery’s hand as he contemplated the idea. “Well...Zeb won’t be there, will he? I can’t stand him after that caf shop disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Avery replied. “Said he had something else to do tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then,” Alex grabbed Avery’s hand and smiled. “Let’s be off.” Avery cheered as they ran to grab their cloaks before they shuffled out the back door to the dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex walked into the hall, he hadn’t expected it to be so fanciful. Large tables piled high with hors d'oeuvres and champagne fountains lined the walls, and the entire hall was bathed in white and gold. Every year, the Servant’s Soiree was held during festival week to honor all the hard work the servants hired by Coruscant's upper echelon. He knew there was a coffer that all of the families paid into for it, but he never knew how much. If he was being honest, it kind of surprised him that his family and the others they usually associated with were so generous. Just as he was admiring some of the decorations, he noticed Sabine walking towards them. She was wearing a dark, form-fitting gown that showed off her shoulders and the slit up the side displayed her toned legs as she walked. Her jewelry was minimal, barely there except for a silver chain draped around her waist and a silver comb that kept her flamboyant hair out of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Alex’s attentions were drawn to who was behind her almost immediately. “I thought you said he wasn’t coming,” Alex hissed at Avery, who shrugged then turned their attention to Sabine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Alex,” Zeb cleared his throat, then adjusted the collar of the robes he donned. “I didn’t know yeh were comin’.” A small yelp came from Sabine and they glared at each other a moment before he turned his focus back to Alex. “Yeh look nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you,” Alex replied. He wasn’t lying. Zeb looked more than nice. A golden brocade waistcoat covered his chest, the buttons glinting in the light every time he moved. Underneath was a black tunic, the sleeves decorated with golden embroidered flowers that Alex didn’t recognize. A soft, black cape also fell over his shoulders, trimmed with gold as well to match the rest of his outfit. The entire ensemble complemented his purple complexion, and Alex was quickly on the hunt for other things to look at so he didn’t stare. Their choice to not speak to each other was fine for a while, at least until Sabine and Avery excused themselves and left Alex and Zeb alone in a semi-awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do yeh--uh…” Zeb rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Do yeh dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know how,” Alex answered, purposely being difficult. Zeb had offended him greatly in the caf shop, and there was no way he was going to make it easy on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, would yeh like to?” Zeb finally asked, holding his large hand out for Alex to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex glanced at the large purple paw that had been presented to him and smiled. “Well, alright.” He placed his hand inside of Zeb’s and allowed him to lead them out onto the dance floor. Once they arrived, Zeb grabbed Alex’s waist indicating that he wanted to lead. Alex didn’t mind, especially since he found that Zeb was remarkably graceful and light on his feet. They danced in circles, Alex not needing more than a gentle squeeze of his hand or small pressure in his side to be led. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to fall away as the song went on, and the longer that Alex looked up into Zeb’s face. He seemed to forgive any indignity that he had suffered earlier and found himself enjoying the lasat’s company. Zeb’s green eyes softened and he gave Alex a small smile which the human gladly returned. Maybe he had been wrong about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As with the nature of all dances, the tempo of the music started to change and the rhythm became more upbeat. Zeb and Alex adjusted their dancing to fit it, bouncing and swaying across the floor. During one particularly sharp spin, Alex felt a few pins come loose in his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind screamed, as he looked up at Zeb with alarm. “Zeb, can we--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster?” Zeb chuckled, making his chest rumble. “O’course.” The lasat then took off, Alex not even sure his feet were touching the ground at any given moment, and led them hastily around the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Zeb!” Alex tried to catch his attention, but it fell on deaf ears as they spun. Just as Alex suspected, at one turn, his hair completely fell down. Again, the long blonde tresses cascaded down over his shoulders and Alex stepped away from Zeb quickly. As he knelt down to grab everything, Alex could hear Zeb’s laugh above him. How DARE he! “Aren’t you going to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Las’ time I helped, yeh yelled at me,” Zeb recalled, kneeling down to Alex’s level, but not assisting. “I think I’d rather jus’ sit here and admire this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex huffed as he gathered his red, jeweled clips and golden pins, hair swaying as he moved. “Gods, you are in</span>
  <em>
    <span>suffrable</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Once he felt he had collected all of his fallen accessories, he stood up and looked down at Zeb. “I never want to see you again!” Alex stomped off towards the refreshers and caught Avery’s eye on the way. They excused themselves from Sabine’s side, and Alex caught a glimpse of their fingers entwined before Avery came to his assistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he do now?” Avery asked, holding out their hand as they walked so that Alex could put his pins in the palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t listen!” Alex complained, trying to gather up his hair and hold it off his next. “So incredibly rude!” He stormed into the refresher and sat down in one of the chairs that was provided so that guests could touch up their hair or cosmetics. Avery quickly came up behind him, pins and clips held in their mouth, and started to fix Alex’s fallen hair. “I told him to slow down and he just went faster! I swear if I see him again I’ll--I’ll--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he deserves every bit of it, too,” Avery smirked in the mirror at Alex, whose shoulders relaxed and he sighed. Maybe he was being a little ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, wouldn’t you be mad?” Alex asked, starting to question his motives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery raised an eyebrow at Alex as they spun a lock of hair in their fingers. “Oh, absolutely,” Alex smiled at the agreement, “but I can’t say I could stay mad for long.” They grinned as Alex gave them a confused look. “It’s obvious he likes you, and you’re not exactly hiding it any better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s face flushed and he looked down at the hair decorations he still held in his hand. “I suppose I could have been being a bit harsh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there it is,” Avery winked and stepped away. “All done. Ready to go back out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if I get home,” Alex decided, and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re parents won’t be home for a few hours though!” Avery argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery,” Alex straightened his back, “get me a taxi. Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kallus,” Avery spat, turning on their heel and marching out of the refresher. Alex watched his friend go, and immediately regretted the tone he took. Stars, that Zeb really had a habit of ruining everything! He rushed to the entryway and gathered his cloak from the attended racks, covering himself in it as he waited for Avery to return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Alex, right?” Sabine came up behind him, startling him a bit with her lack of footsteps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you’re Sabine?” Alex confirmed as she planted her feet next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“10 points,” Sabine joked. “Hey so, my brother is really sorry about what happened and he wanted to apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him not to worry,” Alex huffed. “I’m not leaving because of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Sabine sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, the cab is ou--oh, Sabine,” Avery stopped in front of the two. “I have to go, I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Alex shook his head. “You stay here. I don’t want to ruin your night together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery opened their mouth to say something, but then cleared their throat as they blushed. “Well, let me walk you out there at least.” They looked up at Sabine. “Wait for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Sabine smirked, causing Avery to grin as they followed Alex out to the carport. The hovertaxi was sitting there, the driver holding the door open, and Alex grabbed it before turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, alright?” Alex reminded Avery, smiling weakly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know I can take care of myself,” Avery waved a few fingers at Alex as a goodbye, and watched as the door was closed on him once Alex got in. Alex watched as Avery turned to go back into the dance hall and sighed. He had only just started to brood when the other side of the vehicle opened and none other than Zeb crawled into the, already small space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the seven hells?!” Alex hissed, not wanting to alarm the driver, since they had just taken off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear me out,” Zeb situated himself and his long limbs, and positioned himself to look at Alex. “I need teh apologize. ‘M not gonna be able teh sleep if yeh don’t forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I care how you sleep?” Alex spat, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeh got no reason to,” Zeb admitted. “But I do an’ it means a lot teh me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked Zeb up and down, trying to find any trace of insincerity, but there was none. The lasat was as honest as they came. “Fine. I forgive you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not good nuff,” Zeb shook his head. “Yer still mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am!” Alex straightened his back. “You embarrassed me in public not once, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what is it with yer hair?” Zeb glanced at it and then looked back into Alex’s eyes that were glaring at him. “No! I mean, eh, it’s really pretty. Er...not pretty, like...majestic? I just really like it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stifled a laugh as Zeb tried to rescind his comment. “Thank you. I keep it long to honor my sister.” He reached up and pulled a panel down, running his fingers through it. “She always taught me to be myself and never give up. She, uh, she died when I was young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry teh hear,” Zeb scratched the back of his neck, but as he did, caught a leather cord that was around his neck. Alex had never noticed it before, and Zeb caught him eyeing it. “Here,” he pulled out the cord, and it was longer than Alex expected. Hanging upon it, though, was a small hideskin pouch. Zeb handed it to Alex, even though it was still around his neck, and nodded for him to open it. The pouch was warm to the touch, and Alex opened it up, dumping the contents into his palm. All that fell out was a small, yellow gemstone that was only half polished, but glowed incandescently. The part that wasn’t polished had a small fixture attached to it so that it could be hung like a charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Alex awed, bringing the charm close to examine it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been passed down in me family for years,” Zeb smiled as he watched Alex look it over. “Said teh be a part of Lira San, the place my people came from before settling on Lasan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been glowing?” Alex asked, handing the stone back with revinence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Zeb shrugged, placing it back in the pouch and letting it hang outside of his clothing. “It’s been glowin fer as long as I can remember, and as long as any of my fam’ly can remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t have a chain for it?” Alex’s eyes widened. “How haven’t you lost it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb chuckled. “I wonder that mehself all the time.” Just as they seemed to be enjoying each other’s company, of course the hovercar had to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Alex sighed. Just as he turned to leave, Zeb grabbed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be in Uscru tomorrow at 1700 hours,” he mentioned. “I might be hoping teh see yeh there round that time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex flashed Zeb a shy smile. “Well, I absolutely will not be,” he replied, a joking lilt to his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb grinned and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s hand before releasing it. “Jus’ remember, 1700 hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not,” Alex teased. “Goodnight, Zeb.” He climbed out and closed the car door, leaving Zeb only to watch him enter the large penthouse through the front. Wait. Through the front? Wasn’t Alex a servant like Avery? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, who’s house is this?” Zeb prodded the driver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is the Kallus family home,” the driver laughed. “That there was the son. Sole heir. Where you been living? Down in the triple digits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he drove off, Zeb stared, unable to believe what he had just heard. Alex was...an aristocrat?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so quick apologies for this not being finished STILL. Things have been crazy BUT I can say that this bad boy is ALMOST DONE. (like 2 chapters more MAX) </p>
<p>Anyway, have some angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now, isn’t this lovely!” Alex’s mother exclaimed as she lightly pushed her son and Elaina towards yet another shop. They had been doing this for what seemed like hours already, and it didn’t look like she was going to stop any time soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had unfortunately been caught sneaking out, his mother having been forced to return home early due to a headache. Luckily, he had been able to take the heat away from Avery, but his father still insisted they were no longer allowed to associate outside of their professional relationship. This led to Alex’s mother insisting on cheering him up by taking him and Elaina shopping in Uscru for their wedding, which had now been pushed even closer. He and Elaina both obviously wanted to be other places but tried to be interested for Mrs. Kallus’ sake. Today, Alex wore a cloak lined with a soft white and black fur, and a warm hat that covered his hair and ears of the same material. The hat also had small crystals woven in, giving it a shimmering, snowy look even when the weather was clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look at that odd caf shop!” Alex’s mother pointed out, and he turned to see the shop that he had met Zeb in. He sighed, recalling his fiance standing right next to him, but then his eyes widened as he glanced at the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeb,” Alex whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that, dearest?” Athena asked, turning her attention to her son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m uh,” Alex spotted some nearby benches, “I just need to take a rest. You both go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Athena reached up and felt Alex’s face. “You feel a bit warm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I’m fine,” Alex smiled, then looked to Elaina. “Do you remember that bookshop I mentioned to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elaina’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes! The rare books!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two go on there and I’ll meet you shortly,” Alex kissed his mother’s cheek, then the top of Elaina’s head. “I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ladies headed off to the store and Alex let out a sigh of relief. Once they were out of sight, he sat on the bench and waited, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Zeb joined him. His heart raced, knowing he was risking everything by choosing to be here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wrong about yeh,” he heard Zeb say as he sat down next to Alex. Zeb wore the same cloak Alex had seen him in before, but noticed a navy blue, quilted shirt underneath it that held tight to his torso. A pair of large, black mittens hung abandoned from a strong but delicate string around his neck, and his head was exposed, with the hood of his cloak slouched on his shoulders. “But it’s hard to be mad when ye’re looking so handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Mad at me?” Alex looked at Zeb incredulously. “What could I have possibly done to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery told us everything,” Zeb confessed, narrowing his eyes and folding his ears back. “I went to them when I saw yeh go into the front entrance of yer house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex moved to get up, but Zeb grabbed his wrist, firmly holding him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye’re not who you said yeh were but, I’m willin to hear yeh out,” Zeb looked up at Alex, his green eyes wide with nothing more than the want to understand. Alex sighed and relaxed, easing back down on the bench. Instead of letting go of Alex’s wrist, Zeb simply loosened his grip and moved his hand down to intertwine his large fingers with Alex’s. “Yeh especially owe me an apology for allowing me teh start to fall in love with yeh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s gaze quickly turned from where he was looking at their joined hands to Zeb’s face. “I didn’t mean to do all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb smiled and chuckled a little. “Still, yeh did it. And while having a fiance’ teh boot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw Elaina, didn’t you,” Alex looked down, somehow shamed and embarrassed by her in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After seeing her I’m kinda relieved, actually,” Zeb used his other hand to put a finger under Alex’s chin and lift it back up. “Avery was telling the truth about that, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alex breathed. The feel of Zeb’s finger against his chin had him reeling, and it took every inch of willpower he had to keep from leaning those few simple inches closer to meet Zeb’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of yeh look at each other the way we do,” Zeb admitted, squeezing Alex’s hand tighter. “‘S for the best though. Turns out I have my own arrangement back home on Lasan.” His eyes dropped with his ears and he lifted Alex’s hand, using both of his own hands to turn it over and place a soft kiss atop it. “A son’s duty, as yeh know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s heart leapt to his throat and he closed his eyes as Zeb’s lips brushed against his skin, the velvety softness of his face tickling his hand and sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. “Did you really mean what you said?” Alex swallowed thickly and opened his eyes. “About starting to fall in love with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb smiled softly, but his ears still stayed down. “I shouldn’t have said that.” He lowered his hands and started to let go of Alex’s. “We’re both committed elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Alex grabbed hold of both of Zeb’s hands with his own, and Zeb looked up, ears back at attention. “I mean...not officially, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zeb’s face broke out into a grin. “Not officially.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It couldn’t hurt to meet,” Alex smirked. “Innocently, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O’course,” Zeb’s smile bared a bit of fang and Alex found it all the more endearing. “Just as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends, absolutely,” Alex stifled a laugh, but then recalled all the circumstances that had led to him sitting next to Zeb at that very moment. “Oh no, it’s impossible. Except for when I go to the morning market, my mother doesn’t let me out of her sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which market?” Zeb asked, perking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one on level 1034,” Alex’s eyes widened as he realized what Zeb was thinking. “I always get there at 700 hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say the word an’ I’ll be there,” Zeb confessed, inching the tiniest bit closer to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Alex begged, the word coming out of his mouth more like a desperate plea than a friendly request. Then again, as his eyes landed on Zeb’s lips, he wasn’t sure that his presence at the market was all he was asking for. He edged his face closer to Zeb’s, his hands squeezing the ones he held for stability and assurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-LEX!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jumped away from Zeb at the sound of his mother calling his name. He let go of Zeb’s hands and leapt to his feet. “Zeb, I’m sorry, I--” When he looked back at Zeb, he was surprised but relieved to see the lasat’s relaxed smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex,” Zeb winked and leaned back against the bench, crossing his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex could feel a flush rising up to his face, but this time, he grinned at it. “See you tomorrow.” He turned, only when he heard his mother call his name again, and walked quickly to meet her, a new spring in his step. His hope now was just that neither of his companions today saw him with Zeb. As he arrived in their view, Elaina was nose-deep in a book and his mother was running around, too frantic to have seen anything of note. Alex let out a breath and smiled, now newly motivated to continue the charade, at least for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking particularly marvelous today, Master Kallus,” Alex’s morning driver commented when he walked out into the hangar. A smile played at Alex’s gold-lined lips as he nodded at the man, his chin sliding over soft fur that lined his cowl. Thin golden chains were woven into his hair and braiding went all the way around his crown where two decorative combs, crafted by an artisan into two matching wings, held each side up. He continued to wear the basic black cloak he always wore when in the lower levels, but hints of black fabric and gold beading shimmered from underneath when he walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the market on 1034, please,” Alex requested once he seated himself in the hovercar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, sir,” the driver agreed, getting behind the wheel and taking off. Alex found he was greatly missing Avery, including their driving. He looked out the window and watched the layers of the city as they passed by, unable to think of anything but Zeb waiting there for him at the market. Alex kept reminding himself that they could only be friends, but that didn’t stop the fierce desire that ran through him everytime he thought of the lasat’s face. He was dropped off at the west entrance, like usual, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he stepped out onto the square. Various familiar smells hit Alex’s nose and he took a deep breath, picking out a few favorites like the savory or sweet mobile cuisine vendors and the musky smoke that surrounded some off-world booths. The square was bustling, and Alex was able to navigate the crowd easily, but he held some concern that he wouldn’t be able to find Zeb. However, just as soon as he started to grow concerned, Alex saw a pair of familiar purple ears above the crowd, and he quickly made his way toward them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeb!” Alex called out, causing Zeb’s ears to twitch and turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?” Zeb asked, turning to where he heard his name come from. Once he did, Alex had arrived next to him, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto his face. Zeb’s eyes widened as they took him in and he reached out his hand to grab Alex’s, returning the smile. Today, Zeb wore a dark grey waistcoat over a purple linen shirt that was much darker than his skin, but accentuated it. Alex noticed the small bulge on his chest where the leather pouch kept safe the small stone Zeb had shown him, and it lightened his heart to know he had to be one of few who had ever seen it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came,” Alex’s voice was filled with relief as he took one of Zeb’s hands, then used the other to grasp the edge of Zeb’s cloak. He held onto it tightly, almost worried that if he let go, Zeb would vanish somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An’ miss yeh looking like this?” Zeb ran a finger down Alex’s cheek, following his jaw. Alex closed his eyes and tilted his head, leaning into the touch slightly. “Not a chance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ni alitha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zeb’s voice rumbled as he spoke his native tongue and Alex shivered at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did,” Alex admitted, opening his eyes again and slowly releasing his hold on Zeb’s cloak. “You’re going to help me with the shopping, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Zeb shrugged. “I know what I got myself into.” Alex led them to the first stall, a fruit importer. As they looked over the fruit and Alex tested them with light squeezes, Zeb smiled as he watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Alex commented when he had finished his purchase and handed it over to Zeb, “my sister used to come with me to the market. We used to talk about so many things, and she’d always give me these bits of advice. I thought they were silly for the longest time, but eventually I took to writing them down.” As they walked to the next stall, Alex patted his thigh, where his hand hit a small notebook under the fabric. “One I didn’t need to write down though was my favorite, and...the last thing she said to me.” Alex stopped, and Zeb quickly grabbed hold of one of his hands. Once he felt Zeb’s large fingers between his own, Alex came back to himself, looking up at Zeb with a smile. “It was ‘Love is the most priceless thing credits can’t buy’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems wonderful,” Zeb noted, continuing to hold Alex’s hand as they resumed their walk to the next vendor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was,” Alex agreed, scooping up a handful of spices from a vendor's barrel and running it through his fingers to check the consistency. “I don’t think she ever regretted running away from the family for her husband. Not with how in love they were with each other.” He sighed and dumped out the excess spice in his hand before shaking it to get the rest off his palm. “He gave her what all the credits in the world couldn’t buy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb was quiet for a moment as they crossed the path to get to a vendor on the other side that sold sheer scarves with intricate stitching and beading. “I’m not sure yer sister would be happy about yer marriage plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex paused for a moment at Zeb’s comment, but turned to him. “Zeb, if we meet after today--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If?” Zeb asked, panic in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When,” Alex corrected. “It must be with the understanding that we cannot talk about my marriage, nor yours. We can only meet to…” Alex twisted his mouth a bit trying to figure out how to phrase it, “further deepen our </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>ship.” He squeezed Zeb’s hand and smiled. “Agreed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb nodded his head, even though his ears drooped. “Agreed.” They continued on to a few more vendors, not exchanging much more than small talk and Alex started to get concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you can’t tell me about her,” Alex suggested, raising an eyebrow at Zeb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferrina?” Zeb supplied, chuckling a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex smiled. “Ferrina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Zeb licked his top lip and smirked, “where you have light hair, hers is a dark purple.” He took a look around and started to slowly lead Alex off the path, constantly checking for any signs of unease. “Yer voice is smooth and soft, and hers is...well, I’ve heard Hutts sing better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making that up!” Alex burst out laughing and covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding Zeb’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeh caught me,” Zeb grinned and pulled Alex into a deserted alleyway that was nearby. A gasp of surprise came from between Alex’s parted lips as Zeb turned Alex’s back to one of the walls and crowded him. “But, how else am I supposed teh tell ‘just a friend’ how I really feel about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mustn’t,” Alex breathed, his heart not in any of the words his brain was supplying. He could feel the heat from Zeb’s body so close by and he wanted more than anything for it to be against his. “Maybe you should show them instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb showed no ounce of hesitation as he used one hand on Alex’s waist to steady him and reached the other behind Alex’s neck. In moments, Zeb’s lips were upon Alex’s and, stars, it felt even better than he had imagined. His body reacted as soon as they touched and he pulled himself close to Zeb, losing himself in the feel of the lasat’s arms around him. “Did I tell yeh I didn’t sleep well last night?” Zeb whispered, finally pulling away from Alex’s lips, and instead trailing soft pecks down his jawline and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alex gasped, moaning a little as Zeb teased a bit of fang against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Zeb smiled, pulling away to look at Alex’s face, spots of gold from his lip liner smudged on his chin. “With what I was thinking, I was willing to stay up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Alex bit his already flushed and swollen bottom lip. “And what was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I had a sweet,” Zeb reached up and pulled the combs out of Alex’s hair, letting the braids fall down, “smart, and gorgeous new friend.” Alex shook his head a bit, then reached behind his neck to grab the braids and let them lay over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking?” Alex grabbed onto Zeb’s shoulders with each of his hands as Zeb’s wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe a little more than thinking,” Zeb winked, leaning back down to capture Alex’s lips again, unable to get enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more they kissed though, the more Alex thought about how in reality, they couldn’t be together. With severe reluctance, Alex turned his head and pushed Zeb away. “Zeb, we said we wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb reached up and lightly held one of Alex’s braids, pulling it across his palm. “How could we help it?” Once it was passed, he used the same hand to cup Alex’s cheek. “How could I help it? Ye’re so beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ni sasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just how you look but yer heart, too. Alex, I l--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Alex begged, tears stinging his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never felt this way about someone,” Zeb confessed. “All I want to do is spend the rest of my life making yeh happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I feel the same about you,” Alex agreed, closing his eyes as Zeb kissed him again. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Zeb’s kiss, his touch, his love. Yet, again, Alex pushed him away. “No!” Alex grabbed two fistfuls of Zeb’s cloak, mind and heart torn between forcing him away and pulling him as close as possible. “You know we can’t do this.” Alex looked up into Zeb’s eyes, wide and as sad as he was sure his own looked. “You have your duty and…” Alex closed his eyes and choked back a sob. “And I have mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeb lowered his ears and pressed his forehead against Alex’s. “O’course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to say goodbye,” Alex opened his eyes to look at Zeb. “Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not before one last kiss,” Zeb pulled Alex close, hugging him tight and burying his face in the human’s neck. “I’ll never forget it. Not my whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was only hesitant for a moment before he nodded, giving Zeb permission. For the third time, Zeb’s lips made contact with his own and it seemed to get better every time. He could taste the saltiness of his tears as they ran down his cheeks and tainted their last kiss with the truth of the situation. Before he did something he knew he might regret, Alex pulled away and Zeb stood still as Alex ran from the alley. The tears kept flowing, but he continued to jog away, knowing that the second he turned around, there was no way he would go back to his family. He had a duty, though. Family honor to uphold. At least that’s what he continued to tell himself as he sobbed in his room the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOM SECOND CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had finally come. Alex stood in front of his mirror, draped in white lace that overlaid the deep blue robes of his family colors. Silver beading weighted the lace down, but not enough to stop it from flowing freely. He looked over at the chair, which sat the magnificent nuptial headdress that had been passed down through his family for generations. The majority of it was comprised of white, black, and silver tipped feathers, but the most prominent ones were the three long, thin ones that were the same deep blue as his robes and arched above the crown of the headdress, coming to a tip at what would be Alex’s shoulders. Silver chains with crystal and blue gemstones were woven through the feathers around the crown and they matched the ones that were present in Alex’s hair. Just as he moved to adjust a stubborn braid, the door to his room opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother requested I come up here and help you, since you’re taking such a long time.” Alex turned around at the sound of Avery’s voice. “Lady Elaina will be arriving any minute now.” The smile that his mouth had started to curve into was quickly dismissed as he registered what Avery was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned back to the mirror and sighed. “Thank you, Avery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery rushed over to the headdress and picked it up, then stood in front of Alex, holding it above his head. “Come on, now.” Alex walked between Avery’s outstretched arms and allowed them to place the massive ornament upon his head. Alex looked down as Avery situated it upon his crown, then walked away to get the veil that attached to it. Since Alex was born male, Avery brought over the black veil. Alex always thought it was a silly rule, but at the moment, he didn’t care enough to argue about it. A sniff came from Avery as they put the veil in place and Alex looked up through the lace to see tears in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this,” Avery mumbled as they draped various chains down over Alex’s temple and forehead. “Should be illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avery,” Alex reached up and grabbed each of Avery’s wrists, forcing them to look at him. “Please don’t start again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” Avery lowered their hands and broke out of Alex’s grip. “If you saw me being stubborn as a bantha and throwing my life away, you’d try and stop me, wouldn’t you?” They walked around Alex and started to preen him from the back, adjusting his robes and a few feathers here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not throwing my life away,” Alex argued, hoping he could convince himself as well. “I’m just...doing what’s expected of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about what you want?” Avery pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Elaina,” Alex replied, quickly like a practiced response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery walked around in front of Alex and lifted up his veil. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Alex blurted out, tears stinging at his eyes. “I...I’m trying to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alex,” Avery bit their lip as they tried to fight back their own tears. “Please don’t go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching up and lowering his veil. “I must.” Avery wrapped him up in a hug before he left and Alex fought as hard as he could not to cry, but couldn’t help that a few tears escaped. For once he was glad of his veil. Before he could question any more, he walked out of his room, leaving Avery behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex met Elaina in the foyer, and was blown away by the beauty of the white dress she wore and the overwhelming elegance of the green headdress upon her head. Just like him, she looked the part. He offered his hand and she took it, then Alex led her to the sitting room, just one room away from where they would be married and where their parents were having animated discussions about the real estate they were going to buy now that their families would be merged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very lovely,” Alex offered, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Elaina nodded. “You as well.” She returned to silence and looked down at her hands, lightly toying with her gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Elaina?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaina sighed and leaned toward Alex, lowering her voice when she spoke. “Everything is wrong,” she huffed. “I find I don’t like being treated like a commodity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled lightly under his veil. “I know just how you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Elaina shifted slightly. “I find this all very painful.” She reached out and grabbed one of Alex’s hands. “The last thing I would want in the world is to hurt someone, and especially someone like you.” Elaina smiled. “You’re a very kind person, Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Alex replied, looking at their joined hands. “The truth is, life can be very painful for kind people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…” Elaina paused and took a quick peek to make sure no one was in earshot except for Alex. “We don’t really want to be married to each other, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed, and lifted his free hand under his veil to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall. “Well..there is someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaina smiled. “For me, too. Well...not someone, but some</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My books.” Her face brightened as she started to talk about her passion. “I had planned to spend my life searching the galaxy for rare books and scrolls that would otherwise be lost to time.” Elaina giggled. “I know I may seem timid sometimes but, when I’m lost in a manuscript, or on the trail of a one of a kind handwritten copy of something that hasn’t been published in millenia, I…” She shrugged. “I know no fear and I’ll do whatever it takes.” For a moment, she lost herself in her thoughts, but then looked back up at Alex, confused. “But what about your someone else? Didn’t they return your love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Alex smiled, nodding. “He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you with him instead of sitting here being sold like chattel?” Elaina wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were trying to do the right thing,” Alex admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it be the right thing to make the wrong people happy and the right people miserable?” Elaina mused, smirking. Alex turned his head as he heard cheers and glasses clinking together in the other room. “Come on.” Elaina got up and tugged on Alex’s hand leading him back out to the foyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he and Elaina walked through the doors, Avery was just coming in from another door with a package that they had casually tossed in the air as they walked and caught just as Alex and Elaina arrived. “Uh..” Avery looked down at the package, then back at Alex. “It’s for you.” They walked over and gave it to Alex, who lifted his veil out of his way, then opened it up. On top of the packing material was a small note and both Avery and Elaina crowded each side of him to get a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from Zeb,” Alex gasped as he read the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ‘someone else’?” Elaina asked and Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” Alex turned the small piece of flimsiboard over and started to read. “You left these with me the last time we met, and I hope you’ll forgive me for not returning them until now. I treasured the reminder of you and your beautiful hair.” He pulled back the packing material and saw the golden winged combs he had worn the last time he had gone to the market. “Sabine and I are leaving today--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaina quickly turned to Avery and before she opened her mouth, Avery gave her a salute. “I’m on it.” They turned and dashed to the closet to retrieve cloaks for themself and Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I--” Before Alex had adequate time to protest, Avery had brought the cloaks and Elaina had helped drape Alex’s over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Elaina ordered, pushing Alex to the door. “There’s no time to lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going where I think you’re going,” Avery quickly donned their coat and pushed a hat on over their red hair, “I’m coming with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to Elaina and stopped. “But, my father--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would rather see you unhappily married to me than being free to love who you wish,” Elaina sighed. “Don’t worry about him. Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elaina,” Alex stopped once more and grabbed her hand. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexsandr Kallus,” Elaina smirked. “You’ve just made me the happiest woman in the galaxy.” She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Now, get out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to leave, glancing at Avery who was on his heels, ready to follow. They had just reached the door to the hangar when they heard the door behind them open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexsandr!” The patriarch of the Kallus family had a large booming voice and it echoed through the chamber. “Go to your room, immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaina walked up to him promptly, “Sir, if you’ll allow me to make my position clear--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made it perfectly clear, Miss Cabbott,” Alex’s father snapped. “I suggest you explain it to your own parents. I doubt they will react with joy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Elaina,” her frail mother coming up behind her. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly hope not to cause anyone pain,” Elaina explained, “But I, and subsequently Alexsandr, intend to live our lives as we please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Elaina’s father sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let us discuss in the other room,” Elaina looked back at Alex as she herded her parents and winked before they disappeared down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex continued to stare at his father, who refused to look away as well. His mother had started to become uncomfortable at his side and fidgeted. “Oh, Harrington--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence, Athena,” Kallus Sr barked. “I ordered you to your room, Alexsandr.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, father, I will not” Alex defied, standing his ground. “I fully understand my obligation to you, to this family, to my name, and I am immensely thankful. However, Elaina and I are not in love with each other.” He swallowed and took a deep breath. “I love Zeb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you don’t seem to understand, you ungrateful whelp,” Alex’s father sneered, “is that the amalgamation of your two fortunes will make you a very rich man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the money,” Alex declared. “Zeb’s leaving and if I don’t stop him, I’ll never see him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus Sr lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes at Alex. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told your sister. If you go out that door, never come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foyer was silent for a moment as the weight of Alex’s answer fell over them all. Whatever he chose now was permanent and it would change every one of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case,” Alex walked toward his father a few steps and looked into his eyes, just now realizing that they were the same height. “I must give you the same answer my sister gave you. Goodbye, father.” He pulled off his headdress and slammed it to the floor, feathers going everywhere. In the aftermath, he turned on his heel and walked through the door that Avery had already opened for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” Avery poked their head back in before leaving. “I’ve spit in your caf every morning this week, Harry, ol’ boy.” They winked and waved. “BYE, SLEEMOS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Sabine asked over the com while Zeb checked the cargo holds of their ship one last time. He tightened a few ropes and looked out the bay doors. It was better that he left. Not only for his sake but for Alex’s as well. Even so, his heart ached as he looked out towards where he knew Alex’s residence was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Zeb, buddy?” Sabine's voice crackled through the com and took Zeb out of his daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh,” Zeb hit the button for the bay doors, but slipped past them and out of the ship. “I gotta take care of somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to realize you’re in love now, but uh, we gotta meet up with Hera,” Sabine reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back for me,” Zeb suggested. “I’ll keep my transponder on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine’s sigh was audible, but she revved up the engine. “Go get ‘im, big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb looked up and grinned as the ship flew off. “Thanks, ‘Bine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Avery had only just reached the landing pad that Zeb had indicated in his note when Alex looked up and saw the shape of the ship that Zeb had shown him was his. He covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. “Oh no, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery looked up, squinting. “Is it? Let me go check the other hangers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex grabbed his chest and sat down on a nearby bench as Avery ran off. “I was too late. He’s gone.” He put his face in his hands and choked back a sob. “I’ll never see him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never’s a long time, as my mum would say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up, his eyes still wet with tears, to see Zeb standing in front of him, holding out his hand. “Zeb!” He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around Zeb’s neck while Zeb’s wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Zeb hummed as he placed soft pecks on his love’s neck. “I knew I’d find yeh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Alex pulled away and kissed Zeb unabashedly, finally nothing to run from and nothing to hide. “I love you,” he whispered softly against Zeb’s lips, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ni askerra</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zeb sighed, pulling away a moment. “What’ve I done to yeh? Yeh left yer home for me, yer family...I don’t have any--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb,” Alex put a finger to Zeb’s lips and smiled. “Stop. It doesn’t matter.” He moved his finger and placed another kiss on Zeb’s lips before he yelped when Zeb picked him up to swing him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it does matter!” Zeb playfully argued as Alex laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t!” Alex insisted, happier than he’d been in months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer so beautiful, Alex,” Zeb kissed his cheek as he set Alex down. “I want you teh be dripping in the most luxurious jewels and silks in the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled. “I don’t need silks and jewels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what yeh need and I’ll cross the universe to find it,” Zeb offered, leaning his forehead against Alex’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have it,” Alex placed Zeb’s face in his hands and brought it close, kissing him softly. “Your love is all I need.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOOD GUY ELAINA, AMIRITE???</p><p>EDIT: So I was going to add onto this with the actual ending of the story, but it's so dang cute as it is. I may put up an epilogue sometime, but I hope you all enjoy it as is for now :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aneth, my dear, thanks again for the Lasana. </p><p>And of course, there's so much more coming. Everything WILL be posted by the 2nd!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>